finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Graviga
in Dissidia.]] Graviga (グラビガ Gurabiga), also known as Quartr, Qrter and Demi2, is a recurring spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is an enhanced version of Gravity. It should be noted that despite the fact that the suffix -ga usually represents the third tier of magic spell, the -ra tier of Gravity spell, Gravira (グラビラ), is constantly absent from the series except for Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. This caused the now-obsolete numeric spell tier naming system to conflict between Demi 2 and Demi 3. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Graviga, also known as Qrter and Demi2, is a Level 5 Time Magic spell, which reduces the target's HP to roughly 1/8 for 18 MP. The spell can be purchased in Moore for 6,000 gil. There is also a Blue Magic version called Level 4 Graviga, also known as L.4 Quarter. Final Fantasy VI Graviga, an Attack Magic spell also known as Quartr, reduces the HP of the entire enemy party by 3/4 for 48 MP. It is taught by Midgardsormr, as well as Diabolos in the ''Advance version, at a rate of x5, and is also learned naturally by Terra Branford at level 75. It has a 100 hit rate, but misses against those immune to Instant Death, and is vulnerable to Runic. ''Final Fantasy VII Demi3 reduces one target's health to 1/4 of their current HP for 48 MP and is the third level spell on the Gravity Magic Materia. The enemy Valron and the bosses Godo and Bizarro∙Sephiroth can use the spell against the player. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Graviga sends an orb of darkness at an opponent, exploding on contact to damage all enemies in range for 50% of their HP. It can be bought at Bone Village Commerce for 15,000 gil and costs 40 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Graviga is a spell that can only be cast by certain Notorious Monsters, which basically inflicts Weight in an area of effect. This spell is not available to learn by players, though a Scholar can simulate the effect with Manifestation (requires Red Mage to be set as a support job however). Final Fantasy XII Graviga is Arcane Magick that reduces the health of enemies by 50% max HP. It has the maximum effect capacity, which means no other spell or technick can be performed simultaneously. Unlike most offensive magick spells, Gravity spells have a chance to miss. Graviga's base success rate is 40%, but it is also affected by the caster's Magick Power and the target's Vitality. Its License is Arcane Magick 7, costing 105 LP to learn and takes 36 MP to cast. The spell can be bought in Archades for 6,800 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Graviga is a Time Magick 10 License and can only be used by the Time Mage and Machinist, although the Machinist must acquire the Esper Famfrit's license first. There is also the enemy magick called Piercing Graviga, which is Graviga that ignores Reflect. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Graviga is the normal attack of the Yarhi and enemy Zodiark. It deals damage equal to 25% of the target's HP. Final Fantasy Tactics Graviga, also known as Demi2, can be learned by Time Mages for 550 JP. It cost 50 MP to cast with the charging speed of 10 (12 in the original English version). It reduces HP by 1/2 of the max HP and the final value is rounded half up, making it lethal if the target has lower than half remaining HP. This spell suffers from lower hit-rate and lower charging speed, so it is not reliable unless the caster has very high magickal power and Faith and equipped with the Support Ability Swiftness for shortened charging time. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Quarter is a spell reduces HP by 1/4 for 10 MP. It could be learned from the Force Rod. Demi, in a change from the norm, is stronger than Quarter and reduces HP by 1/2 for 24 MP. Time Mages can learn the skill from the Stardust Rod, and Babus knows the spell as the Runeseeker. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Graviga, learned by Arcanist for 450 AP from the Stardust Rod, halves one enemy's HP. It requires 22 MP to cast, and has a range of 3. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Graviga is cast by piling Fira +1, Blizzara +1, and Thundara +1. If it is cast on a player, he or she will not be able to jump for a long amount of time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Graviga is cast by stacking two Blizzard and two Raise target rings. It prevents the target from jumping for a long amount of time. Dissidia Final Fantasy Graviga is a Bravery attack for Terra, in which she summons a large orb of dark energy above the opponent that descends to the ground and draws enemies downwards. The attack has a long charge time but does high damage and stuns enemies for a period of time. Terra learns Graviga at Level 24. It costs 30 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gallery Category:Arcane Magick Category:Time/Space Magic Category:Enemy Abilities